inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:InuGami/Archive 1
Sesshomaru I never said he acted in a fatherly manner. And when I say leave a message in a new section on my talk page, you have to create a section title using SECTION TITLE . Rowan Salazar [Talk] 10:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I said the fatherly manner beacuse just by the look on your page you put them out to be lover which is also not stated in the mange or anime so please respect my opinion and I will reaspect yours Think youTyraj 21:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) From tyraj Video Games See this for help on that. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :As you will read in the above policy Rowan posted for you, video games are canon. However, I do take issue with the unintelligibility of the edits. If Tyraj makes any edits that don't make any grammatical sense, please feel free to revert them, or, preferrably, correct the grammar. Lastly, I feel like your avatar violates our user image policy, clause 6. Please change it to something more appropriate. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Apology You didn't make me leave the chat. My internet decided to be weird and freeze up on me, so I had to close it. Don't blame yourself. And please, when leaving messages on my talk page, use only TWO equal signs to make a heading. (e.g. Title ) Rowan Salazar [Talk] 21:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: There's really no problem; I still don't understand why you think this is such a big deal. I don't believe I did anything to indicate that your opinion isn't valid, so please don't insinuate otherwise. Lastly, do NOT delete other people's comments, even on your own page. Doing so again will result in a block, per clause 5 of our blocking policy. Thank you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I occasionally read a few for fun, yes.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Final note First, please do not add headers that are in all caps, nor should you add (+) signs. Second, I never stated that everything from the video games is canon. The people like Kaname Kururugi are in the Game-exclusive category for a reason. Besides, according to our tier system, some elements of the video games contradict Takahashi's own works. People like Kaname are considered non-canon because it contradicts the fact that Takahashi noted that only Kagome and Inuyasha could pass through the well. I never said you were wrong or right because opinions are biased and can't be "correct" or "incorrect". Rowan Salazar [Talk] 19:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply i had no idea but may is true by --Jinie 12:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question No one "owns" a wiki. The closest thing would probably be the founder, which Serena is not. Serena was our primary administrator until February when Rowan Salazar and I took over for her. We're not really sure why she left or when she might return, if ever, though we're hopeful that she will eventually return.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I got your message and I'm not a fan of older Rin and Sesshōmaru pairing its just seem weird to me thank you for asking.Tyraj 19:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) No she was cry because she had to leave Inuyash and his friends in the past and she has grown so close to them all that why she cry and in the sessy ending is very hard to get but it did look like they had some feeling for her but its just in the video game that's base off the anime that all I hope it help you rock on.Tyraj 01:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Their was no romance feeling from Inuyasha and Miroku it was one sided love the girl had feeling for them but they have friendship feeling to her it was implied that sessy had romance feeling for her as she dose for him but in the sessy ending they didn't do with other Inuyasha group didn't do and it was shown in the ending that she said i wonder what he's doing and show a clip of sessy and Jaken look at the sky and Jaken ask sessy what was he thinking about Sessy says nothing importing and not just say nothing that impiles that he was thinking of her and I whish she was in the anime and manga too but also Rin grows close to her and she call her big sister showing that she see her as close to a family to her like Sessy,Jaken and A-Un.Tyraj 22:41, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I real don't think we should talk to each because I'm tied of this back and forth about sessy so please do not message me no more. P.S you can say Inuyasha and morkic have feeling for her but not sessyTyraj 09:27, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::That's perfect! And please, when you leave a message on my talk page, you have to add it under a new heading if it's about something new. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 00:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) buy the way it was Enough * That CD had nothing to do with Rumiko Takahashi and does not count as canon. Get over it. Kagura He protects Kagura by lying to Moryoumaru to save her and tries to save her before she dies, and breaks tokijin over her knowing she'd die without it. "Is this love or just respect he gained for her?" Tenseiga said his heart has been changed in a way it hasn't been before. He's shown respect for people in the series plenty of times before so that can't be it. The only type of feeling he's never shown for anyone else in the series before is the romantic kind. "But just as you stated it's more gathered that Lord Sesshomaru is more of a guardian to Rin" Bull. Inuyasha and Kagome are Shippo's guardians and Shippo doesn't obey them and they don't appoint him babysitters. All that is fatherly behavior. "than a 'father' figure only because never once in the series do you see Sesshomaru give advice to Rin or play with her." All of that is considered to be a woman's duty in Asia. Drama CD It says right there on the website the CD had nothing to do with Rumiko Takahashi and does not count as canon. Canon '"'Thanks Hyoga. So in some ways from the canon page you linked to me, Rumiko had some involvement in the anime series meaning that she would have a say in what or was not allowed right?" Like hyoga said, she only helped out with character designs and nothing else. So anything outside of what the manga has shown, anything that did not come from Takahashi, is not canon-she said in an interview that she wasn't even aware of Ayame's existance. Direct words from Takahashi concerning movies..."the scripwriters were so amazing that I pretty much just left it up to them". "She is staying in the village to LEARN and when the time comes she will be given the CHOICE to what she wants to do." She is learning to live with humans, "it seems like practice for returning her to a human village" AS STATED BY INUYASHA HIMSELF. "...or whatever she chooses". It was spoken in present tense, meaning she isn't being forced to stay in the village and is there by choice. You have thick shipping goggles on, and you're twisting around the "or whatever she chooses" line and making it look like something it isn't. http://mangafox.me/manga/inuyasha/v56/c558/31.html EVEN IN THE EPILOGUE CHAPTER THEY DO NOT GET MARRIED. TAKE OFF YOUR SHIP GOGGLES AND STOP INTERPRETING IT AS SOMETHING IT ISN'T. When did he try to protect Kagura. Not only the river scene, in the manga there is a scene where Moryoumaru asks them who gave them the fuyoheki shards. Jaken was about to tell them it was Kagura, but Sesshomaru told him to shut up and lied to them about who it was so that he could protect Kagura. http://mangafox.me/manga/inuyasha/v37/c365/6.html http://mangafox.me/manga/inuyasha/v37/c365/7.html also he threw away a chance to kill Naraku to get to her while she was dying and tried to save her before she died.